Life After Korra
by Alltimefaith
Summary: Avatar Korra has tragically died during childbirth and now the world has turned it's back on her only child. But the Spirits have special plans for this child. This child...will change the world. Please R&R. I promise it's good :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kabira was born on a day of mourning. The world shut its eyes in the dark moment and all joy and happiness seeped from its memory. The loss of Avatar Korra was too much for the four nations to handle. She died giving life just like she lived saving lives. She died giving birth to Kabira.

Chapter One

Mako watched intently from his bedroom window as his only son played in the courtyard of Air Temple Island. It had been four years since he had lost Korra during childbirth and he was all too aware of the resentment that some radicals felt about his son being somehow responsible for his wife's death. In the beginning they tried to reason with him that the child was bewitched by the Spirits. Any child that it is capable of killing its mother let alone the Avatar, would be destined for destruction and evil and should therefore be removed permanently. He refused to give up the last piece of Korra that he had. That was why he and the child were forced to find sanctuary at Air Temple Island from those crying for blood. He knew that once the new Avatar was discovered that it would be safe to reenter the world again. The sound of faint footsteps dragged him from his haunting daydream. A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Mako said not lifting his gaze.

"I brought you some jasmine tea." Jinora said softly as she set a plain wooden tray with a small cup of steaming tea down at the desk next to him.

"Thank you for your kindness." He whispered almost inaudibly. She had certainly blossomed over the years. Now eighteen she still remained soft spoken and studious but had become so radiant that she was engaged to a firebender that shared the same shy demeanor.

She joined him at his side and watched Kabira pounce on the shoulders of his Uncle Bolin. The boy had shown no signs of bending yet but he couldn't help but wonder if he would be a waterbender like his mother or a firebender like himself.

"He certainly shares his mother's personality and looks." Jinora said with a small smile as she watched the little boy beat on Bolin's chest and arms without caution.

Kabira ran away from the chasing Bolin and picked a stone from the outlying garden and handed it to Bolin.

"Make it fly!" He shrieked with joy as he watched the master earthbender send the fist-sized stone into the sky until the little boy could no longer see it.

"My turn!" Kabira yelled in a child-like battle cry. His face twisted in concentration and hundreds of surrounding rocks levitated in the air with ease. Bolin stumbled back, his hands cradling the back of his head and jaw nearly touching the ground.

Mako was halfway out the window with Jinora having to hold on to the back of his shirt to restrain the frantic father.

"Bolin are you doing this? It's not funny!" Mako's voice echoed and Bolin looked up in shock.

"I swear on the Spirits I'm not doing any of this." He yelled back.

Kabira looked up to the window that his father was hanging out of.

"Daddy look what I can do." He sent one of the stones flying towards the open window and watched as Mako was pulled in by Jinora just in time to avoid a fatal hit to the forehead.

In a matter of seconds Mako sprinted his way down to the courtyard to his child and brother. Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, little Rohan, and the Air Acolytes soon followed upon hearing the ensuing chaos.

"He's earthbending!" Everyone stared in awe. The stones began to slowly rain down around them as Kabira began to realize that not everyone shared his excitement, especially his father.

"How is this possible? The odds of an earthbender being born from a waterbender and firebender is incredibly slim." Tenzin reflected.

Mako head snapped up and he threw himself at Bolin. He grabbed him by the shirt at his chest and their noses were almost touching.

"Did you go behind my back brother?" Tenzin sent a blast of air that forced the two brothers apart but their stares didn't falter.

"I would never do that to you! Korra would have never done that to you! He's your son and if you want to accuse me otherwise then you are no longer my brother!" Bolin said with rare seriousness. Mako looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you. But someone needs to explain what's going on!" Mako looked around for Kabira only to find him calmly sitting by the coy pond in the corner, his back to the group.

"Kabira! Come here." Mako beckoned softly believing that he scared the boy with his outburst. The little boy slowly stood up but did not turn around. "Kabira I'm sorry for yelling can you please come here?" When the boy turned around no one would have guessed that history would be made and tradition would be broken. The little boy turned around with glowing blue eyes much like the eyes that his mother Korra had mastered years ago. The eyes of an Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So what you're telling me is that my son is the next Avatar in the cycle and that somehow he is capable of entering the Avatar state at four years old?" Mako stared in disbelief.

"It's certainly not impossible. The next Avatar in line is supposed to be an earthbender, which Kabira seems to have a natural inclination towards. I don't believe however, that your son has mastered the Avatar state but that the Spirits have simply used it as a bridge into our world just like they designed it to be in the beginning. Whatever the Spirits are trying to communicate must be very important if they already let your son enter the Spirit world at such a young age." Tenzin explained.

Mako rested his head into his hands and leaned into the circular table. He was alone with Tenzin in his meditation room but it felt like the whole world was watching.

"Well what do we do now? Do we tell the world that Kabira's the Avatar because they're not going to wait around forever to hear who the next Avatar is?"

"Don't think too far ahead into the future. First, let's ask Kabira if he remembers seeing anything while in the Avatar state. Maybe this will help us understand the Spirits motivations." Tenzin left Mako to search for Kabira. The little boy came trotting in with a rag doll of a flying bison in his hand. Once the boy was settled onto a red velvet pillow next to Mako, Tenzin began the questioning.

"Kabira can you tell us if you saw anything unusual today after you let all the rocks float in the air?" Tenzin said earnestly. Kabira plopped the bison doll onto the table and began to lift it up and down as if it was flying.

"I saw Mommy." He said. Mako's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the boy seeing his own mother. Mako had taught Kabira who his mother was from the only personal picture he had of Korra which was their wedding picture.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"That she loved me and daddy a lot and that I would see her again soon." The door to the room opened up with a loud bang as Meelo and Rohan chased each other down the hallway, conjuring up gusts of wind and hurling them towards each other and laughing as they knocked the other one down.

Kabira shot up and hopped towards his father and hung on his shoulders. "Can I please play now?" Mako gave a glance to Tenzin who nodded his head. "Go ahead." The boy darted out of the room.

Tenzin and Mako both rose and walked after the boys to make sure that not too much destruction would take place inside the temple.

"He actually saw Korra." Mako said incredulously.

"And by the looks of it you can expect your boy to spend a lot more time with her."

"So what do we do it in the meantime?"

"Begin Avatar training, of course. And when he's sixteen it will be time for him to reenter the world again." Mako shook at the thought. A soft tug pulled on the back of Mako's shirt and he turned around to find Kabira behind him.

"I forgot to tell you Daddy that Mommy told me that a big change was coming and that I supposed to be in charge of it." The boy ran off, not waiting for his father to respond.

Seasons came and went and the boy mastered the elements in the same tradition of the Avatars before him. He was prepared to struggle with at least one element that clashed with his personality but one after one each element was learned and mastered. He was ready for his role as the Avatar but on the night of his sixteenth birthday, he entered the Avatar state. It was then that he learned that his twelve years of training would go wasted. The Spirits had much more planned for him.


End file.
